That Should Be Me
by omgitsTRICIAAA
Summary: just another bieber story
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: ATL Baby!**

Your name is Tricia Marie Flatts. Your dad is Rascal Flatts. Your mom died in an accident but your family got over that. You're a 17 year old Canadian – American teenager. You speak a little Japanese, a little Korean and French. You can understand and speak Filipino. You live in San Jose, California. You're not famous or anything because your dad kept you as a secret because he doesn't want you to be hurt. You study in Nielsen School of Arts and Dance. Okay, enough said and on with the story. Enjoy :)

You woke up at 7:00 am. It's a day before summer :)

Tricia: Ugh. Can it be summer already?

Dad: *yelling* Tricia? You awake?

Tricia: *yelling* Yeah Dad.

Dad: *yelling* Kitchen now.

Tricia: What did I do now?

You took a bath then change into your purple shirt and mini shorts then you went down.

Dad: What took you so long?

Tricia: I took a bath so I won't be late for school.

Dad: You won't be late because you're not going to school.

Tricia: Why?

Dad: We're going to Georgia.

Tricia: Where in Georgia? ATL?

Dad: Yep!

Tricia: Oh. Yay! Anyway, why?

Dad: I'm gonna shoot a music video with Justin Bieber.

Tricia: Cool! Can I come?

Dad: You have to come.

Tricia: Yay! When are we leaving?

Dad: Today.

Tricia: Yay!

You went to your room and you grabbed a suitcase. You put all your important things in then you grabbed your iPhone 4, iPod Touch, Laptop, just beats headphones and your Blackberry Phone then you went down.

Tricia: Dad, I'm done!

Dad: Good. Now let's go.

You guys went out and Roger (your dad's driver) carried your things and you rode your dad's limo.

Tricia: Where are we staying?

Dad: In Justin's house.

Tricia: Did you tell that I was coming?

Dad: Pattie told me to bring you so that Justin will have company.

Tricia: Why me? What about his girlfriend?

Dad: They broke up a couple of weeks ago. Justin found Selena kissing another guy.

Tricia: Wow. Harsh! Well, 'nuff questions.

I grabbed my iPod Touch and played the music. I went back to sleep, when I woke up we were in Atlanta, Georgia. Awesome! After a couple of minutes we were outside Justin's house.

Dad: Okay, we're here :)

Tricia: Okay, I'm nervous.

Dad: Come on.

You grabbed your suitcase then you and your dad went on the porch of Justin's house. Your dad rang the doorbell and Pattie came out.

Pattie: Well, Hello. Come in.

Dad: Thanks Pattie.

We went inside Justin's house. Man, it was beautiful.

Pattie: Did you guys have a nice trip?

Dad: Yeah, we did.

Pattie: That's good. So, Rascal, is this your daughter?

Dad: Yeah. Her name's Tricia.

Pattie: Hi Tricia! Nice to meet you!

Tricia: Nice you meet you too, Ms. Mallette.

Pattie: You can call me Pattie. And I'll be back in a second.

Tricia: Okay, Pattie.  
>.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Justin ;)**

- Justin's POV –

I heard my mom calling my name so I went down. When I went down, I saw a girl. I'm guessing she was Rascal's daughter. Man, she was beautiful. She had brown eyes, like mine but a little darker. Her lips were pinkish red. Man, I could kiss her anytime I want to. She was sexy as hell. I want her to be mine, and only mine because I've never seen such a pretty and sexy girl. She's sexier and prettier than Selena. Ugh. I hate that SLUT! I guess I should have listened to my Beliebers. They were right. Selena was just using me for my money and fame.

Pattie: Justin. Come here.

Justin: What now?

Pattie: Any vacant rooms upstairs?

Justin: No. We only have four rooms upstairs.

Pattie: Oh right. One room for me, One room for Rascal, One room for Roger and One room for you. Can she still stay in Rascal's room?

Justin: No, his bed is only for one person. Every bed in the room is fit for one person, well, except for mine.

Pattie: So, can she stay in your room?

Justin: Ya. Well, if she wants to.

- End of Justin's POV –

Pattie: Um. Tricia?

Tricia: Yes, Pattie?

Pattie: Is it okay if you sleep with Justin in his room?

Tricia: Yeah, sure.

Pattie: Good. Justin, please carry Tricia's suitcase for her upstairs.

Justin: Okay mom.

Justin grabs your suitcase then he went upstairs and you followed.

Tricia: So, I heard what happened with you and Selena. You should've listened to your Beliebers, they've known better.

Justin: Yeah. I should have listened to them. Guess I'm just really excited to have a new relationship that time.

Tricia: Yeah. Thanks for carrying my suitcase by the way.

Justin: No problem.

Tricia: Wow. I thought you act worse in private than in public, but now I stand corrected, you're a sweet and talented gentleman.

Justin: Thanks. You know what you make me feel a lot better. Thanks Tricia.

Tricia: No problem. Can I just hang out here for a while? I'm tired.

Justin: Yeah sure. You can sleep on my bed.

Tricia: Thanks Justin :)

You sat on Justin's bed then you grabbed your iPhone 4 and logged in to your twitter account. (triciaflatts)

triciaflatts; here at the best place I could think of. I'm in Atlanta ;) I'm staying at justinbieber's house. It's awesome. I'm not that obsessed with him okay? :)

justinbieber: Guess what :) I just found out that Tricia Flatt's twitter account is triciaflatts :) haha. She's an awesome person.

triciaflatts: justinbieber Oh really? I guess you don't see my tweets to you, right?

justinbieber: triciaflatts Nope. I get a lot of mentions everyday :) LMFAO. Thanks again for making me feel better.

triciaflatts: justinbieber Glad I could help you. | I'm tired as hell. I'll just go to sleep :) Be back when I wake up.

justinbieber: triciaflatts :) Good Night! :) I hope you'll feel comfortable sleeping on my bed.

triciaflatts: justinbieber I will be comfortable. :) Oh. Isn't this funny? Tweeting to each other while we're in the same room.

justinbieber: triciaflatts Ya. It's funny. Oh. Hear that? studiomama's calling us for dinner :) RACE YA.

triciaflatts: justinbieber Hey! No fair!

justinbieber: triciaflatts Oh right. I'm dumb. :)

triciaflatts: justinbieber Not really. Haha. Thanks for making me earn followers though :) from 1,116 followers to 1,143,016 followers :) haha. Thank You! Thank You!

justinbieber: triciaflatts NP :) Come downstairs with me. :)

triciaflatts: justinbieber Okay. Okay, Cutie ;) TeeHee :)

justinbieber: triciaflatts Hurry up Smexii :) haha.

triciaflatts: justinbieber Okay. FINE! | Haha. Fun. Okay, L O G G I N G O U T :) justinbieber: triciaflatts Bye! I'm also going out. BTW give me your number later :)

triciaflatts: Okay justinbieber.

You and Justin log out and you grabbed your light blue jogging pants, light blue sleeveless and light blue jacket. You changed then you guys went down.

Justin: Wow. Match-y everything.

Tricia: Hey, I'm not the only one who wears match-y everything.

Pattie: She's right Justin.

Rascal: Wow. You guys get along easy :)

Pattie: Yeah. Justin doesn't really get along well with other teenagers. I'm impressed :)

Rascal: One question. Do you guys like each other?

Justin: Well. I like her. :) I mean, she's the kindest person I met.

Tricia: Well. Same here.

Pattie: Well. Okay? Haha! You guys are honest.

Justin: True.

Tricia: Yep.

Rascal: Well, come on, let's eat.

You guys prayed before eating. Beef Steak for dinner! After you guys ate, you and Justin went to his room.

Justin: Number?

Tricia: Sure. Sure. It's 567-9264-3016 (random)

Justin: Thanks :)

Tricia: NP. What about yours?

Justin: Mine's 573-5675-8456 (random)

Tricia: You going online on Twitter?

Justin: Ya. What about you?

Tricia: Yep, but this time I'm using my laptop. :) Good thing you have a Wi-Fi connection here.

Justin: Oh yeah. Haha!

You get your laptop, sat on Justin's bed and you went online on Twitter.

triciaflatts: Okay, I didn't sleep :) LMFAOO!

justinbieber: Okay, I like triciaflatts and she likes me back :) Haha!

triciaflatts: justinbieber LMFAOO! | Done eating dinner with justinbieber :) The best Beef Steak I've ever tasted :) Cooked by: studiomama

studiomama: justinbieber and triciaflatts are weird :) They're in the same room while tweeting to each other. :) Haha! I mean they can just talk to each other in person.

justinbieber: studiomama Yeah. triciaflatts and I are weird but I'm weirder :)

triciaflatts: justinbieber :) IKR? | studiomama It's awesome to talk in Twitter Pattie :)

studiomama: triciaflatts Thanks dear :) (Beef Steak) | justinbieber Are you offline?

justinbieber: triciaflatts My mom cooks great food :) Haha! | studiomama I'm still online mom.

triciaflatts: Tired. Logging Out! Bye studiomama. Talk to you tomorrow. Bye justinbieber

justinbieber: Bye. Bye. Bye. Bye. Bye :) studiomama and triciaflatts

You and Justin log out.

Justin: Tricia?

Tricia: Yep? What do you want this time?

Justin: You wanna go to the beach with me and my gang?

Tricia: Sure, but I don't know any of them.

Justin: I let you meet them.

Tricia: Any chance that you have girls in your gang?

Justin: Yeah. There's Jasmine Villegas, Caitlin Beadles, Taylor Swift and Miley Cyrus.

Tricia: Awesome. Celebrities!

Justin: Haha! Yeah.

Tricia: Well. I'll go to sleep now. Night!

You stand up then Justin gave you a confused look.

Justin: Where are you going?

Tricia: Uh, to sleep?

Justin: Yeah. I know. I mean, the bed is right there.

Tricia: Oh. I'm sleeping on the couch, not on your bed.

Justin: No. You're the guest you sleep on the bed and I'll sleep on the couch.

Tricia: No.

Justin: We both sleep on the bed?

Tricia: Fine. It's not because I like the idea, it's because I'm tired. Well, good night Justin!

You kiss Justin on the cheek then you slept.

- Justin's POV –

She kissed me! On the cheek. I'm sleeping beside a pretty, hot chick. Tomorrow, gonna shoot the music video. Thinking about it makes me nervous but now NO! She really makes me feel better. I wonder if she's still single. If she's not, I'm gonna ask her on a date. : P Well, time to sleep.

- End of POV –

You woke up at 6 am then you stood up and you woke Justin up

Tricia: Oh. Good Morning Justin. I'm sorry I woke you up.

Justin: Oh. No worries. I need to get up early for the first shoot of the music video.

Tricia: Really? Can I come?

Justin: Ya. Sure. 3

Tricia: Thanks. Well, mind if I take a bath first?

Justin: No.

Tricia: Cool.

You grabbed your towel and you went to the bathroom. After 3 minutes you went out (you were still in a towel). Justin was sitting on the bed staring at you.

Tricia: Uh. Justin, you okay?

Justin: Oh. Yeah. Sorry.

Tricia: You don't need to be sorry. It's my fault I didn't dress up in the bathroom.

Justin: Haha. Yeah. But you don't to be shy. You need to get used to it because we're sharing a room. Besides, you pretty SMEXII. 3

Tricia: Haha. Thanks.

Justin: NP. Now, I need to take a shower. Dress up before I get out okay? I might end up seeing you naked. Just to warn you. Not like I want to see you naked. LMFAOO

Tricia: Okay, now. Go. Need to get dressed.

Justin went inside the bathroom and you got dressed into a gray tee, denim shorts, a pair purple knee high Converse and your light blue NY hat. You fixed your hair into a high ponytail. After 3 minutes Justin went out shirtless wearing boxer shorts.

Justin: Wow. You look hot in that kind of clothes.

Tricia: Thanks Justy!

Justin went into his closet. He got dressed in to his black skinnies, black chucks, black shirt and black jacket.

Justin: What do you think?

Tricia: Hot ;)

Justin: Really? Thanks. Anyway, are you hungry?

Tricia: Nah.

Justin: Same here. I'm bored. Wanna take pictures?

Tricia: Sure.

You and Justin take pictures. Wacky, serious and all. There's this pictures where you and Justin made a heart (one heart, you know, the one where a boy shapes his hand in a half heart and the girl does the same so you can make a heart.) It was so awesome that you made it the wallpaper of your phones, your laptop and your iPod touch. You also made it you profile pic in Facebook and the background theme of your twitter. Justin does the same but he also made it his icon in twitter.

Justin: That was a cool picture right?

Tricia: Yeah. So, are you hungry now?

Justin: Yes. How about you?

Tricia: Same.

You guys went to the kitchen.

Tricia: Where are they?

Justin: Maybe taking a walk at the park. Don't worry they'll be back. So, what do want to eat?

Tricia: Toast please.

Justin: Coming right up. By the way, there's milk in the fridge.

Tricia: Cool.

You get the milk and 2 glasses. You sat at the counter then your phone rings. It was from Christian Andrews, your ex – boyfriend and your new BOY best friend. He's from the Philippines and you really miss him.

Tricia: Can I like stay in your pool area? I got to take this call.

Justin: Yeah sure.

You went and sat on the tanning chair and you answered the call.

- Convo –

Christian: Hey Trish.

Tricia: Hey! I can't believe you called.

Christian: Haha, yeah. I called because I miss you already. I haven't talked to you for about a year.

Tricia: I miss you too. So, how's Hannah? (Christian's 12 year old sister)

Christian: Good. She pretty much misses the times you hang out with her. Haha!

Tricia: Really? Guess what, I might come and visit you next month. I miss Canada.

Christian: Awesome. I wanna see how hot you are now.

Tricia: Shucks. Haha!

Christian: Ooo. Someone's blushing right now.

Tricia: I am not!

Christian: Really? So, are you in Cali?

Tricia: No. I'm in Georgia.

Christian: Atlanta right?

Tricia: How did you know?

Christian: Uh. Wild guess?

Tricia: Yeah right.

Christian: Kidding. I saw your tweet.

Tricia: Haha. You lie too much.

Christian: No I don't.

Tricia: Okay?

Christian: Haha. Need to go. I need to go to the dance studio and practice dance sports with the team. Bye. Love ya.

Tricia: Bye. Love ya too. Say hi to them. For me please?

Christian: Sure. Bye!

Tricia: Bye.

- End of Convo –

Justin: Who was that?

Tricia: Christian Andrews.

Justin: Boyfriend?

Tricia: Ex – Boyfriend and Boy best friend

Justin: Good. I thought you were taken.

Tricia: Nah. I'm still looking for Mr. Right.

Justin: So, what's up with you and Canada?

Tricia: Oh. I'm half – Canadian. I left Canada when I was about 13 when my mom died.

Justin: Oh. Sorry.

Tricia: You don't need to. You didn't know.

Justin: Well, Scooter texted me to go to the studio for the first shoot. Do you want to go with me or go with my mom and your dad?

Tricia: I can go with dad but it's cool to go there earlier than dad. Anyway, I can always call him so I guess I'll go with you.

Justin: Great. Come on.

You went to the garage and rode Justin's Range Rover then went on your way to the studio.

Tricia: Wow. You got a pretty neat car.

Justin: Thanks. Mom got it for me for my 16th birthday.

Tricia: Really? I just got mine when I turned 17.

Justin: What's your car?

Tricia: A Black Lamborghini.

Justin: Cool. Okay, we're here.

Tricia: Awesome. So, Justin, what about the beach thingy?

Justin: Oh. We're leaving to the beach at 6 pm.

Tricia: Cool.

Justin goes out of his car then opens the door for you.

Tricia: Arigato Justin-san.

Justin: I only got the Justin-san part.

Tricia: I said, Thank you Justin.

Justin: Oh. No problem. :)

Justin puts him arm over you then you and Justin went inside the studio.

Justin: So, what other language can you speak?

Tricia: Um. French, Japanese, Korean and Filipino.

Justin: Cool. Try to speak in Filipino.

Tricia: Um. Okay. Sabi ng mga kaibigan ko doon sa Pilipinas magkakaroon ka daw ng concert sa Mall of Asia.

Justin: Huh?

Tricia: I said "My friends in the Philippines said that you're going to have a concert in the Mall of Asia"

Justin: Yeah. I will.

Tricia: Cool. I'm like going to have a vacation in the Philippines this May 10 since it's like April 18, I'm enjoying the remaining days here in the US.

Justin: Good timing. My concert in the Philippines will be like on May 10. You can come with me.

Tricia: I can't do that. Dad and I will go back to L.A. when your music video will be completed.

Justin: Aw. Trish. Come on. Please? I'll talk to your dad.

Tricia: Good luck on impressing him though. Nobody can impress my dad except me. He's very strict about me and hanging out with friends.

Justin: Hmm. Maybe I'll be the first one to impress him.

Then you guys saw Scooter.

Justin: Yo Scooter!

Scooter looks this way then walks over you guys.

Scooter: So, girlfriend?

Justin: No, not yet :)

You giggle about the not yet part.

Scooter: So, what's your name?

Tricia: My name's Tricia Marie Flatts but you can call me Tricia.

Scooter: Ah. Tricia, what a nice name.

Tricia: Thanks. My dad gave that name to me. He said it's unique.

Scooter: Your dad. Who is your dad?

Tricia: Rascal Flatts.

Scooter: Wow. Congratulations on having such a great dad.

Tricia: Thanks.

Scooter: No prob. Justin, time for the first shoot. Tricia, wanna come?

Tricia: Sure.

Justin holds your hand then you guys went to the place where Justin gets to shoot solo.

Director: So, Justin, you sit on that chair near the keyboard then you play it okay?

Justin: Sure.

Justin sits on the chair and waits for the director's cue. Before the director starts shooting Justin winks at you. You flash a smile at him then he smiles back. You sit on the couch near you then get you get you iPhone then you opened your Twitter account.

triciaflatts: Watching justinbieber shoot his music video :) also waiting for dad and his gang to arrive :) Okay, Bye.

You log out then out went to the bathroom (the bathroom was for girls AND boys). You closed the door (you didn't lock it), then you grabbed your black liquid eyeliner. You put it on then you grabbed your lip gloss, then your eye shadow then you applied it lightly. After a minute you closed your eyes the n someone hugged you from the behind, you open your eyes and you saw Justin hugging you.

Justin: So, why did you leave?

Tricia: Um. To apply these stuff.

Justin: Why? You already look pretty without make – up.

Tricia: Really? Nobody ever said that to me.

Justin: Yup.

Tricia: So, you're telling me that I should remove it?

Justin: No. Come, let's just go back.

Tricia: Okay.

You and Justin went back to the shooting area. You saw your dad and his gang.

Rascal: Tricia, where'd you come from?

Tricia: The bathroom.

Rascal: Oh.

Pattie: Justin? Since you are done shooting your scene, how about you tour Tricia around town.

Justin: Sure. Come Trish.

You walk over Justin then he puts his arm over your shoulders then you guys walk to his Range Rover.

Tricia: Where are we going?

Justin: To the beach. You brought a swimwear?

Tricia: Nope.

Justin: Let's go back to the house.

Justin drives back to his house then you guys went to his room. You grab your mini – Jansport then you put your purple bikini and your flip flops inside then you down to the living room. You turned on the TV and you watched Fox Family Movies, Justin Bieber: This is my world was on air then Justin went down.

Justin: What are you watching?

Tricia: Look.

Justin: I love that show.

Tricia: *laughs* Yeah. I know.

You turn off the TV.

Justin: *acts like a kid* HEY!

Tricia: Don't be a kiddo.

Justin: Haha. You can't tell me what to do.

Justin turns on the TV and you stand up.

Tricia: Well, if you want to watch TV then, suit yourself, I'm walking. Bye!

You smile at Justin then you start walking out the door. You look back, Justin is still not following you so you went out of the gate then start walking towards the beach (pretend the beach is 2 blocks away). You look down then you look up. After 3 minutes someone panting grabbed your hand. You look back, it was Justin.

Justin: *catching for breath* I can't believe you really did what you said.

Tricia: I mean what I say.

Justin: *still catching for breath* Tricia, I'm sorry for what I did earlier, I was lazy and I thought you won't mean it.

Tricia: You don't need to be sorry. I'm not really patient every time.

Justin: Oh. I still can't believe you walked all the way to the beach.

Tricia: I'm athletic. That's why I can walk and run fast.

Justin: I'm athletic but why can't I catch up with you?

Tricia: Um. Have you seen your schedule lately? You don't seem to have time in the morning to jog because you're tired.

Justin: Oh, right.

Tricia: Well, so, what do you want to do now?

Justin: Swim.

Tricia: But you didn't bring extra clothes.

Justin: I sneaked some clothes inside your bag, :)

Tricia: Sneaky much.

Justin: Haha. Yeah.

Tricia: Well, I need to go change in the bathroom.

Justin: You can change here ;)

Tricia: Don't be a pervert, Justin.

Justin: I was just joking.

Tricia: Yeah. I know. Wait here.

You ran towards the bathroom and got change into this - **.com/spongebob_to_beach/set?id=30071695**


End file.
